The Hunt
by Laughter's Tears
Summary: The X-Men cross paths with a man who is no stranger to being hunted for his powers. Unfortunately, the X-Men aren't the only ones looking for him. How do you find someone who doesn't want to be found? Sort-of-Crossover with Where's Waldo books.
1. A Prologue Type Thingy

Hello!  
Branching out a bit. X-Men is new territory for me in regards to my writings, well maybe not completely unexplored territory... but that was a long time ago! I've buried that crap deeeeep *shifty eyes*  
...Anyways, I got this little idea over the weekend and it wouldn't leave me alone until I had pounded out some sort of jumping off point for it (rude little thing). So without further ado, I present to you:  
**Some Sort Of Prologue Type Thingy**

* * *

The night was clear and cool, but not yet cold. Most of the trees had lost their leaves, but some determined brown dawdlers still clung stubbornly to the branches. All in all, it was a perfect night for a mob.

"Get 'im!"

One less creative voice rose above the epithets being spewed by the anti-mutant hate group. Or perhaps just the neighborhood watch organization. These days it was getting hard to tell the difference.

Wallace Dodds could hear them gaining on him. He glanced around desperately, looking for a place to hide or… something to save him. Anything! Then, like a shining beacon up ahead, he saw an intersection. Wallace bit his lip. He'd never used his powers on so many people before. A particularly loud threat rang in his ears and he made the mistake of looking back.

Were those _torches_?

He clenched his jaw in determination and reached out with his mind. When the corner approached, Wally turned right. The mob kept running down the street, chasing an illusion. He didn't stop to congratulate himself. With that many people and at with the distance he hoped to put between himself and them the illusion would only last a few minutes at best.

A few minutes were all he needed to disappear into the night.

* * *

Short prologue is short. Following chapters will be longer. Pinky swear.  
Despite the nature of this first chapter, this is intended to be a humorous fic. Because life is no fun if it must be taken seriously.  
Wallace Dodds is not property of Marvel. Nor is he mine... well, he's sort of mine. I take full credit for his adaptation to the Marvel/X-Men world, but at his root he is not mine.  
I hope that you had fun reading this. I certainly enjoyed writing it and I'm looking forward to its continuation. Feedback would be most welcome :)


	2. A Hunch

Hello! I conquered my writer's block tonight and churned out this next chapter. Yay! :D But, about upcoming longer chapters... yeah, I lied. Unintentionally. This thing is still growing and taking shape.  
In this chapter, we get X-Men! Woohoo!

* * *

Something was not right. Charles glanced around him by force of habit as he mentally searched for the source of the interference. There were telepathic mutants residing in New York City, but this did not feel like the natural aura of a telepath. It felt like something more deliberate, though still mental in origin.

"—Professor?" only the last of Storm's question registered in his hearing. He gave her his attention as he continued to mentally reach out.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Storm repeated.

"I do not believe so. Only…" Professor Xavier trailed off.

"Yes?" Storm prompted, beginning to grow concerned.

"It's nothing," The Professor urged his chair forward as the 'Walk' sign lit and the crosswalk filled with pedestrians. "We must not keep the ACLU waiting."  
Storm followed hesitantly, not quite convinced that something was not amiss. Just to be sure, she pulled out her cell phone. One button connected her to Cyclops' earpiece.

"Cyclops, is everything secure?" she asked.

Static crackled over the line as Cyclops answered, "We've got this lecture hall covered. Is something wrong outside?"

Storm glanced at the Professor before responding. His face betrayed nothing amiss.

"I do not think so, but I do believe that we should be even more vigilant. It is a… gut feeling." Storm explained, trying to quantify the reasoning behind her apprehension.

"Understood. Cyclops out." The line was disconnected.

Wally casually walked away from the news stand he had been occupying himself at. He glanced up the street at the bald man in the wheelchair and his white-haired companion who parted the crowd like the Red Sea. It was lucky he'd happened to read the paper this morning and that they'd featured a picture. Still, if that man was a telepath, it would be best to clear the area before the threat he'd found in his apartment became reality.

Earlier that week, Wally had come home to find his apartment trashed and a note scrawled in purple ink stabbed to his door with a metal spike. He shuddered as he remembered the ominous words. "Brother, you will join the fight."  
He didn't understand why they wanted him. Fighting was the last thing he wanted to do. Running, hiding, that was what he was good at. Though from the looks of it, they'd chased him all the way from Detroit to New York. Wally sighed.

It was already time to run again.

* * *

Okay, it's been a long time since I watched the show and I don't really remember if they used cell phones at all or earpieces. I do remember the glowing badges/belt-buckles/communication-thingys, but since everybody's in civilian clothing I thought I'd just give them cell phones and earpieces. Also, the ACLU is the American Civil Liberties Union. It's a real organization that really does have its headquarters in New York. I thought that it would be a logical organization for Professor Xavier to be giving a lecture at.  
Thank you for reading! :) Reviews are always welcome. Have a nice day!


End file.
